Love Bug
by The JB Cupcake
Summary: Ryan's been bitten by the love bug. Rylie, and inspired by The Jonas Brothers's "Lovebug".


**Author's Note: Again, I'm on **The JB Cupcake**, not **HermioneRose**. I love doing First Crush one-shots because they are so cute, and I might do a Troyella one. Who knows? Anyways, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Bitten Once**

Of course, this wasn't the first time Ryan Evans has been bitten by the lovebug.

But, this time, the second time, was different.

When Haylie Anderson walked through doors of East High, it was though as if she and Ryan were ment to be.

Ryan didn't know it yet.

And neither did Haylie.

Of course, this _did _attract attention to the main six Wildcats who happen to be Haylie's friends (minus Sharpay at the time before she started to date Zeke) at the time because everyone wanted to play matchmaker, right?

Especially if a small, blonde, curly-haired girl happened to like a blonde, hat-wearing drama geek.

And Ryan knew where Haylie belonged: with the Wildcats, because she gave off that "popular" vibe whenever she and him were together, but Ryan couldn't get her out of his head.

What made it more fun was that the fact that Sharpay absolutely _hated _Haylie, and Ryan felt he was in a remake of Romeo and Juliet.

"That Anderson chick sure is cute." he overheard Wilson, a Wildcat jock say to his friend, Owen.

"Which one? The blonde or the brunette?" Owen asked, and Wilson grinned.

"The blonde one, duh!" Wilson said, and Ryan just frowned.

He walked up to the two guys, and Wilson glared at him.

"What's with you, Evans?" he asked, and Ryan's frown turned into a scowl.

"There is more to Haylie than just looks, you know. She isn't some trophy on display."

The two looked at Ryan before laughing out loud, and Ryan blushed.

"Evans thinks he has a chance with Anderson!" Owen hooted, and Ryan's blush deepen, and Ryan lowered his hat over his eyes.

Wilson sneered at Ryan.

"You have no chance with her, Evans. She's too good for you."

Ryan looked straight into Wilson's threatening eyes.

"And neither do you. I heard she dislikes jocks."

"Why would you believe such a rumor? Maybe she dislikes drama geeks as well."

Ryan's blush disappeared as he smiled.

"Maybe. It's better than liking a conceited jock."

Wilson pushed Ryan against a red and white locker.

"Do you _like _making trouble for yourself, Evans?" he asked, and Ryan half-smiled.

"Perhaps."

Wilson slammed Ryan against the locker one last time, and Ryan felt to the floor when Wilson dropped him.

"Stay away from Anderson, or you are dead, Evans. Remember that."

Ryan watched as Wilson and Owen walked away, and he sighed as he picked himself, but a person came rushing to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Ryan glanced over to see it was Haylie, and the blush he successfully got rid of came back.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I get this all the time."

Ryan allowed Haylie to help him up, and Haylie shook her head.

"Jerks. This is why I dislike jocks in the first place."

Ryan looked at her, and he smiled.

"R--really? I mean...really?"

Haylie nodded as she frowned.

"Well, except for the Wildcats. The other players on the basketball team are such jerks."

Ryan smiled at her.

He loved it that she was so innocent and child-like: never did he hear her use words like some girls use to describe guys.

Forever, they would be addressed as "jerks" to her.

"I get this all the time. Because, you know, being around Sharpay."

Haylie shook her head.

"That's not a reason for them to pick on you, though." she replied, and Ryan found himself staring down at her, into her brown, wide eyes.

Why was she so concerned about his well-being?

Then, he felt gulity for thinking that.

No one really gave him any thought, until Haylie and her twin sister, MacKenize, showed up.

Ryan shook his head, waking himself from the trance, and he smiled.

"You don't need to be so concerned, Haylie. I'm fine." Ryan commented, and Haylie looked at him.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Haylie explained, and Ryan grinned.

"I said I was fine."

Haylie smirked.

"Are you sure, drama-boy? I mean, he was slamming you against the locker."

Ryan's face clouded with another red cloud, the ever famous blush.

"You...saw _that_?"

He hoped she didn't hear what they were talking about, too!

Haylie nodded as she swiped the black and white striped newspaper hat off his head, and started to play with the brim.

Ryan watched as the small girl's fingers slid up and down the brim of the cap, and he smiled as he took it from her.

He placed it on his head, and looked at her.

"Listen: don't looked so worried. I know how to handle Wilson, Owen, Anthony, and Dennis."

"Really?" Haylie asked as the warning bell rang, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be my body-guard."

Haylie laughed, and Ryan grinned.

"No. I think you can handle them, drama-boy."

As she started to walk away from Ryan, he called out:

"If you ever need a body-guard, let me know!"

Several people, including Haylie, turned around to look at him, and Ryan blushed once more.

Haylie gave him a small smile back.

"I will, drama-boy."

Ryan looked after her retreating back, and tried to get rid of the blush.

Body-guard?

She had a pack of Wildcat basketball players at her beck and call!

She didn't need Ryan to protect her.

But, he couldn't help but to think what'd be like to protect a girl like Haylie.

Oh, yes.

He was certainly bitten by the lovebug!


End file.
